Double walled insulated drinking vessels are commercially available from various vendors. There are also numerous U.S. Patents and published patent applications directed to doubled walled insulated drinking vessels, such as glasses, mugs, goblets, wine glasses and the like. See for example, U.S. Patents and published applications: U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,569 (Bolte); U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,213 (Glassman); U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,735 (Kimura); U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,599 (Lin); U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,443 (Tung et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,892 (Volan); U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,108 (Toida et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,179 (Ghanem); U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,113 (El-Saden et al.); D519,785 (Bodum); D526,848 (Bodum); D557,561 (Flowers et al.); 2004/0212120 (Giraud); 2005/0045643 (Ghanem); 2005/0173365 (McKnight); and 2005/0194340 (Huang).
While the insulated drinking vessels of the foregoing prior art may be generally suitable for their intended purposes, a need exists for drinking vessel which has a thin, but relatively long, drinking lip. The subject invention addresses that need by providing an insulated drinking vessel and method of making it. The drinking vessel is formed of a pre-molded inner vessel disposed within a pre-molded outer vessel and whose top portions are joined together by in-situ molding a plastic ring thereon to produce a non-superficial homogenous joint.